


Boredom?

by KeairaRogue



Series: Discussions [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being bored is never a good thing, Harry Potter Discussion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Harry is rarely a good thing. A Tom and Harry Conversation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom?

**Author's Note:**

> My randomness may know no bounds! Or, I was very tired when I wrote this. Could go either or both ways with this one. Harry is our first speaker.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout."

"Potter?"

"Here is my handle here is my spout."

"Potter!"

"When I get all steamed up hear me shout."

"POTTER!"

"What?"

"What on Earth is possessing you?"

"Erm, well, usually I would blame you, but you're here so… Dumbles?"

"I might actually buy that. The old coot is such a dolt."

"Now, Tom, is that any way to speak of one of the 'greatest' wizards in the world?"

"Greatest? Maybe luckiest. Perhaps best con-man. But wizard I'm not so sure."

"Well, you could have been a lumberjack."

"Now where on this plane of existence did you come up with that one?"

"The Holy Grail of course."

"…Holy Grail?"

"Yes, Frenchmen and coconuts."

"You are very, I'm not even sure, irritating and annoying don't seem to cover it."

"The universe is already mad. Anything else would be redundant."

"I don't even want to know."

"Well I'm sorry but you're the one who didn't want me chatting with the Death Eaters."

"How is that relevant? And I didn't want you keeping them from doing their work."

"Well, this is the result."

"What?"

"I'm bored and you're not getting any work done."

"You brat."


End file.
